The Rise and Fall of the Phoenix
by RuhGezgini
Summary: "I have waited 20 years for these empires to fall over. They fell, and now I'm not on the throne. Not history but the errors repeat itself." [Ottoman Empire in 17th Century] SasuSaku and ItaSaku


_**The Rise and Fall of the Phoenix**_

_**By RuhGezgini**_

* * *

Historical Summary: The Ottoman Empire in 17th Century. Stagnation Period. From Sokullu Mehmed Pasha's death in 1579 to Peace of Zsitvatorok. Reasons are apparent. The Empire's management were deteriorated. A cliché motive that we learn in our lessons. But, what if the books were nothing but a lie? That the reasons which were given was just a deception? What if the journal of 3rd Mehmed was changed after his death by the sons of the previous Sultan?

Full Summary: Right after the death of Mehmed Padishah, his journal that contained some secrets which were kept away from the Divan, was surreptitiously taken away after being replaced with the decoy. If only the people of the Empire could read what was inside, they would know what fakery was happening in the Divan and the Harem. But all the secrets of (Fugaku) Murad Sultan's two sons were doomed to emerge.

* * *

Glossary;

_Ottoman Empire:_ A large empire, based in Turkeyand with its capital in Istanbul, which also included large parts of Eastern Europe, Asia, and North Africa. It continued from the 13th century until after World War I, but it was most powerful in the 16th century, at the time of its most famous ruler, Suleiman.

_Padishah or Sultan:_ A ruler in some Muslim countries

_Divan_: a Muslim Council of state, such as that of viziers of the Ottoman Empire that discussed and recommended new laws and law changes the a higher authority( the Sultan)

_Harem_: The group of wives or women who lived with a rich or powerful man in some Muslim societies in the past or the part of a Muslim house that is separate from the rest of the house, where only women live.

_Mehmed the Thrid(III)_: Mehmed III remains notorious even in Ottoman history for having nineteen of his brothers and half-brothers executed to secure power. They were all strangled by his deaf-mutes.

* * *

Prologue

At the age of 52, Mehmed III left the throne to one of his sons, and ran away to Manisa. When the news that the Sultan of the Ottoman Empire had fled away had spread, many of the enemies of the Ottoman planed attacks. Even though the ruler was gone, they still feared that they could yet lose another war. So the enemies of the Great Empire reunited and made a plan.

They would use Mehmed's sons ignorance as their advantage and offered them many beautiful girls from the enemy clan's for their collection of Harem. Still the sons had yet to learn so they accepted the enemies politeness and took the girls. If only they knew that the girls were trained to spy on the young Sultans.

Many years past after Mehmed III departure and his sons fight for the throne, the enemies once again gathered together to take their plan on a whole new category. They sent assassin's for the sons and a replacement to rule the Empire.

The Ottoman people were so confused that they accepted the new leader immediately. But it wasn't going to be that easy. Right after the new Sultan was accepted, another news of Mehmed III Pasha's well being was spread. Even though the people were too blind to see the reality, the Divan was opening their eyes for the new leader and his lies.

To gain the peoples trust the new Sultan known as Murat( he needed a Turkish name) married one of the Harem woman , of course an agent. After a year, the woman from Japan gave brith to the first Sultan. The second brother five years after the first one. The two of them learn how the control an Empire and how the wield a sword from their father.

But they were unaware of the presence behind them, watching them and their every move in a shadow and writing all their lies in a journal for later years. He would do it for his peoples freedom. For his honor. For justice. And for revenge.

* * *

A/N: It is pretty short, I know. Well I'm really happy that I had paid attention to history lesson, who knew I would write something like this? So please tell me if I should continue or not? Though I posted a historical fanfiction, it will be mainly about the relationship between the two brothers and our dear Sakura who hasn't appeared yet.

Also please note that I changed the real story. I do not own my ancestors or whatever you call them, history but I do own the plot line. If you are confused you can look up for the Ottoman Empire in Wikipedia. But I suggest that you don't look to further because even though I changed the plot line I tried to go trough with the real thing. So it may contain spoilers.

-RuhGezgini


End file.
